poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Just smile and wave Yuna
Here is how the Ceremony begins in Princess Yuna of Skylands. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo and Britt Allcroft logo) The Night Express arrived at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Princess Yuna and her friends came just in time. Oh: Are you ready for this, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I think so. I've always been a fine student to Princess Twilight, Princess Sunset and Princess Trixie for quite sometime. I don't even know what's next for me. Snowdrop: I'm sure there's something for you, Yuna. Princess Twila: My mommy deserve somepony like you. Emerald: Yeah, We believe in you. (fanfare) Spike: Their Majesties, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha and Duchess Petunia. Yuna waved at them for their arrival from up the balcony. Dusty Crophopper: Welcome, Your Highnesses. (bows) Princess Cornelia: Hello, Prince Dusty. Queen Georgina: We are thrilled to come for tonight's banquet. Duchess Petunia: It's after all a special occasion. Empress Samantha: I hope there's a special part for you, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Of course. Princess Luna: Yuna, Just be yourself. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Princess Twilight. Is there something else I can do? Twilight Sparkle: That's all you have to do, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Oh. I see. That night, There was a Banquet in the Kingdom. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Princess Luna: Are you alright, Yuna? Hiro: Is there something wrong? Princess Yuna: No, I'm just gonna go out to look at the stars for a while. On the balcony, Yuna was starting to think about having her own kingdom when Princess Sharon came to talk. Princess Yuna: (looking at the stars) Princess Sharon: Yuna? Are you okay? Princess Yuna: Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Princess Sharon: About what? Princess Yuna: Well, Your mom raises the sun every morning in Equestria and My mama raises the moon every evening and rule Canterlot together, Cousin Cadance ruled the Crystal Empire with Shining Armor, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princes Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie ruled the Rainbow Kingdom to spread friendship with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash by their sides and now you and Solarna had rule the Castle of our mothers. I just don't know what my castle suppose to be. I'm just not special enough without it. Princess Sharon: That's not true, Yuna. (rise her chin with her hoof) Just because you don't have a castle to yourself yet doesn't really mean you're not special enough. You'll always be special with or without your own kingdom. But your time will come soon. And if you believe that you're special at heart, It'll be just like a dream come true. And you'll always be Equestria's special princess even if you had no kingdom yet. Princess Yuna: You really believe that? Princess Sharon: I've never doubt it. And the song, "Anywhere in Your Dreams" begins. Princess Sharon: Anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams Just close your eyes You might be surprised What's inside you Princess Yuna: Dreams are like steps It's hard to guess where they'll guide you Princess Sharon: You can go anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams Princess Yuna: I hope I can find A dream that's just mine Someday Princess Sharon: You might get lost But your heart will show you the right way Both: And we can go anywhere in our dreams Anywhere we can imagine A bright new door is waiting us to open We can go anywhere Anywhere No matter where We'll get there We can go anywhere in our dreams After the song. Princess Luna: Time to go, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Coming! Thank you, Sharon. Come on, Let's go home. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225